Shaw University considers the creation of new knowledge through research and the dissemination of this knowledge to society important aspects of its mission. The purpose of research at Shaw University is threefold: (1) to advance and produce new knowledge, (2) to education students, and (3 to disseminate knowledge. The University recognizes that teaching and research are essential academic activities and that research is essential to good teaching. Accordingly, faculty is expected to be actively engaged in research, scholarly activities and grantsmanship. Shaw University is poised to become an independent and self sustaining research institution. In response to PA PAR-08-096 by the NIH Extramural Associates Research Development Award, Shaw University seeks to establish the Faculty into Research via the Extramural Associates Program (hereafter referred to as "Faculty REAP"). The aims of Faculty REAP are: 1) strengthen the research administration infrastructure of Shaw University to increase the number of faculty engaged in research;(2) provide the resources, and support for technical development of biomedical and behavioral science research grants;3) provide facility at Shaw University with a learning opportunities for identifying, studying, and addressing topics, related to biomedical and behavioral science through mentorship;training, participation in research activities, and workshops;4) establish and foster intellectual exchanges on campus to promote research for faculty. These aims will be accomplished through the implementation of the following objectives: * Faculty REAP will provide training opportunities that will enable to EA to become a change agent for improving research culture and research administration at Shaw. * Provide structured program of training for faculty * Utilize established mechanisms for the identification and submission of new applications that ensures research development * Promote more scholarly publications among faculty * Establish collaborative linkages with Research I Level universities Faculty REAP will provide the dedicated staff and support resources needed to strategically position research infrastructure management as an integral part of university operations. This award will provide skill-development in grant writing that is central to preparation and submission of competitive grants that have increased potential to be funded. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Faculty REAP will provide the dedicated staff and support resources needed to strategically position research infrastructure management as an integral part of university operations. This award will provide skill-development in grant writing that is central to preparation and submission of competitive grants in the area of biomedical and behavior sciences by providing opportunities for research for faculty and nurturing undergraduate's students as future researchers in the field.